


Мертвая вода

by Aurumtrio



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Apocalypse, Drama, F/M, Mini, Rating: PG13, Uncle/Niece Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 14:30:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurumtrio/pseuds/Aurumtrio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«В январе 2012 года наступает конец света» (с)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мертвая вода

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан в 2010 году.

В январе 2012 года наступает конец света. Почему-то Питеру всегда казалось, что Апокалипсис если и наступит, то летом, когда в городе будет жарко, как в Аду, и люди превратятся в иссушенные солнцем скелеты, обтянутые похожей на пергамент кожей, даже не заметив этого.  
Теперь, когда даже толстые стены и огонь не спасают от всепроникающего холода, а стекла трескаются от мороза, ему кажется, что все это было ерундой.  
В феврале начинается оттепель. Город неделю захлебывается в воде и грязи, по дорогам-рекам вместо машин текут поваленные деревья, диваны, стулья и столы, и трупы.  
А потом приходит зной. На календаре – пятнадцатое февраля, а столбик термометра застыл, как приклеенный, на отметке в сто пять градусов по Фаренгейту, и Питер думает, что все это – не такая уж ерунда.  
Город пахнет расплавленной резиной и потом, смердит разложением и умывается мертвой водой. Деньги давно перестали быть главенствующим фактором в жизни общества, теперь убивают не за десять тысяч долларов, а за бутылку дистиллированной воды.  
Питер все больше времени проводит над городом, купаясь в холодных воздушных потоках, приносящих облегчение после удушающих объятий Нью-Йорка. Иногда он летает в другие города, но и там видит одну и ту же картину, все они похожи на Нью-Йорк как однояйцовые близнецы. Он не смотрит телевизор, только сны, но знает, что сейчас весь мир медленно поджаривает свои урбанизированные бока до хрустящей корочки на сковородке марки Земля.  
Он мог бы улететь куда-то, где можно найти покой, забыть на время об угрозе, нависшей над миром, но он не улетает - Нью-Йорк держит его бетонными пальцами, тянет, как якорем, вниз предчувствием чего-то важного.  
Первого марта к нему приходит Клэр, они сидят на крыше дома Дево и молчат – все уже давно сказано.  
Клэр остается у него на ночь, целует жарко и отчаянно, и Питер забывает, что она – дочь его брата. Законы и запреты уже не действуют, общественное мнение исчезло вместе с цивилизованным обществом, и Питер обнимает ее, и тянет к кровати, и целует, кусая ее губы до крови, которая тут же исчезает.  
Второго происходит полное солнечное затмение. Оно длится один час сорок три минуты, и в это время Питер едва не падает на растрескавшийся асфальт, а Клэр ломает себе руку. Питер делает ей перевязку из подручных материалов, а она улыбается сквозь слезу и говорит, что скучала по боли.  
Потом затмение заканчивается, рука Клэр заживает, а Питер чувствует изменения в своем теле. Его тревожит это ощущение, он не понимает, что изменилось, и обнаруживает это только через два дня, когда, отнеся Клэр к морскому побережью во Флориде, видит, как зарастает случайная царапина.  
Его настоящая способность вернулась к нему в полном объеме, но копировать больше нечего – в радиусе пяти миль нет ни одного особенного. И Питер парит над городом, невидимый снизу и неуязвимый, как ангел.  
Или как призрак, думает он.  
Он пытается спасти людей днем, но ему приходится их убивать ночью, когда спасенные набрасываются на своего спасителя с куском камня, или осколком стекла, или ржавым гвозде – полуразрушенный Нью-Йорк хранит бесчисленное множество таких убийственных изделий, как раньше был кладбищем больших денег и произведений искусства.  
Первого апреля, будто в насмешку над людским календарем, из земли встают мертвые. Они выглядят почти как живые, без всяких признаков разложения, только совсем не чувствуют боли и одержимы жаждой убийства, как будто теплая кровь настоящих людей поможет им вернуть себя к жизни.  
Раньше город казался Питеру слишком пустым, теперь он кажется ему переполненным. Там, где раньше текла вода, теперь текут люди, истекая кровью, которая, кажется, моментально превращается в бурый налет, сворачиваясь и засыхая на всех поверхностях.  
Питер умирает и убивает теперь в три раза чаще, чем раньше.  
У одного зомби – лицо его брата, лицо Нейтана, и Питер на секунду замирает. В эту единственную секунду ему кажется, что все еще можно изменить хотя бы для них двоих, что кровь Клэр спасет не только его, но и брата, что тогда небеса не будут такими пустыми и холодными. Песок под его мысленными воздушными замками смывает цунами, когда существо с лицом Нейтана бросается на него, пытаясь достать до горла. Питер сносит ему голову с плеч, и взмывает в небо.  
С крыши небоскреба он смотрит на людское море внизу и впервые за эти месяцы понимает, что человечество все же обречено. Оно слишком долго играло с природой, и теперь природа решила поиграть с ним.  
Питеру больше нечего здесь делать, Нью-Йорк не держит его своими изломанными руками, не душит зловонным дыханием, и он летит к заливу.  
Он идет по пляжу, входит в воду, и она почему-то не пружинит под его ногами, и воды не расступаются перед ним, но Питер идет, идет, пока вода не начинает заполнять его легкие. Но он продолжает идти вперед. Кажется, вода должна его выталкивать наверх. Кажется, даже она не может выдержать тяжести его грехов. Кажется, он забыл что-то сделать. И сказать «Я…»  
***  
Пройдут годы и века, на Земле зародится новая жизнь, океаны высохнут и станут песками, а леса – морями, и тогда Питер проснется.


End file.
